


Drabble Challenge: Train

by JusticeyLeague



Series: Drabble Challenges [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I listened to Paris themed music while writing this, Romance, challenge, i did this for a Drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Challenge: Train.</p><p>He wants to beg her to stay, wants to plead "please God don't leave me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Challenge: Train

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a 200 word Drabble challenge from the SPN fandom truthfully. The E/O challenges (now named SPN 100) but I wanted to do it Teen Wolf themed. I hope you enjoy it :)

"I do hope that we'll meet again, Mr. Whittemore." Lydia whispers as she pulls away, her cherry red hair slipping from his fingers as she does. 

Jackson dully hears the Boston train pulling to a stop near them but can't bear to face it. Lydia is breathtaking in front of him, how could he dare look away for one minute? Her lips a sinful red but her beautiful smile seems saddened. Waves of hair tightly curled towards her face, framing it stunningly as her eyebrows crease and her eyes worry. Jackson wants to beg her to stay, he wants to drop to his knees and plead "please God, don't leave me", yet, instead he just watches in some disturbed trance as Lydia picks up her bag and moves a step back. 

"Till we meet again." Lydia brushes his arm lightly.

Jackson watches her go, watches her board that train, taking his heart with her. No one hears the sound of his heartbreak as the train lurches into motion in front of him. 

 

"...Till we meet again, Mrs. Martin." He whispers as the train carrying his world disappears over the hills.

**Author's Note:**

> Guidelines: 
> 
> Must be exactly 100 words. (I stretched mine to 200 because I fell in love with my paragraph of details. =w=) I'm aware it says 190 words on my story but I did count and it is indeed 200, I don't know what's wrong there. 
> 
> You just use the Drabble word they give you at least once in your story. 
> 
> Have fun!


End file.
